Keep Me In Your Arms
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around Neville/OC
1. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around Neville/OC, set in Seventh Year or beyond.**

* * *

 **The Sorting**

* * *

She's a Seventh Year transfer student. It's not exactly common, especially to transfer into Hogwarts, the school currently under Death Eater's control. However, for Gwen, it was somewhat okay. Her parents were blood purists, and her family were descended from the French part of the House of Malfoy.

"Malfoire, Gwendolyn." Her name gets called out, and she walks over to the Sorting Hat, her head held high. Her grey eyes are emotionless, as she sits down on the stool and lets the Sorting Hat fall over her eyes.

 _Slytherin, please._ Gwen requests, keeping most of the emotion out of her thoughts as she feels the Sorting Hat's presence in her mind.

 _Are you sure?_ The Sorting Hat's voice replies. Gwen thinks 'yes', immediately.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Letting a flicker of triumph and happiness flicker over her face, Gwen makes her way to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glances from the other students at the other tables. She sits down next to her second cousin, Draco Malfoy, and looks towards the Headmaster, her expression carefully crafted into a blank slate.


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A collection of drabbles/one-shots revolving around Neville/OC, set in Seventh Year or beyond.**

* * *

 **First Meeting**

* * *

 _"I heard that's Malfoy's second cousin."_

 _"Another blood supremist?"_

 _"I hope she leaves soon."_

 _"A Slytherin? Of course, that's where all those filthy snakes belong."_

She ignores the stares and the hushed whispers. She's not supposed to care about what mere half-bloods, blood traitors, and mudbloods think of her. She's better than them. Her blood's purer than theirs, her parents would tell her. But it's difficult to ignore those hateful glares and disgusted comments as she walks through the hallway.

She locks it all in. She won't let them see her at her weakest. She's a _Malfoire_. She's supposed to be strong, clever, cunning, resourceful. But she's not perfect. She's not invincible.

The first time they meet, Neville's patrolling the hallways, taking up the Gryffindor Prefect role after Ronald Weasley's stuck back at his home because of a disease or something of that sorts.

Gwen drags herself into an unused classroom, sliding down against a wall and letting soft sobs escape her. She bites her lip harshly, trying to stifle her sobs. It doesn't work, and she only succeeds in causing her bottom lip to bleed. She buries her face in her hands, her knees curling up to her chest as tears escape her. She's used to people disliking her, some even hating her, even if they don't even know her.

Neville hears her sobs as he walks by the unused classroom, and he pauses. He turns to face the door, and knocks on it gently. Gwen freezes, wiping at her eyes furiously. She stands up, smoothing down her green skirt and retying her tie. She exits the room wordlessly, turning to face the Gryffindor Prefect. She's not sure what to expect. Mockery? Taunting? Indifference? But to her surprise, it was neither of those. It was more of...caring.

"Are you okay?" The expression of shock must have shown on her face, but Gwen ignored it. After gathering her wits, she replied coolly.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her voice is crisp, and she's itching to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Fall into her bed and get away from this place, even if her escape existed only in her dreams. Neville looks unconvinced.

"You've been crying." Neville says quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock." The words make their way out of Gwen's mouth before she has a chance to filter them. She keeps her face expressionless, hoping that he hasn't heard her slip-up, even though she knows he has. Mentally cursing herself, Gwen turns away. "If that's all, I'd like to leave."

"Wait." Gwen turns back to Neville, an irritated expression appearing on her face.

"What?" Gwen snaps, glaring at the Gryffindor. Neville withdraws his wand, and the muscles in Gwen's arms and legs tense, ready to respond. Neville whispers a quiet spell, his voice too quiet for Gwen to catch.

"Good night." Neville nods to Gwen, before turning away and continuing on the patrol. Gwen stares after him, wondering what spell he had casted, before turning away.

.:.

Gwen remembers her bitten, bloody lip, and enters the girl's bathroom little ways from the Slytherin Common Room. She washes away the blood, and stares into the mirror. The pale pink skin of her bottom lip was unblemished, unscarred.


End file.
